pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Few Sizes Too Big
A Few Sizes Too Big is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 6/4/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto travel up the mountainside of Mt. Coronet along Route 211, Rosa remaining several paces ahead of Wyatt. Wyatt: Where are you in such a hurry to get to? Why not slow down? Enjoy the beautiful mountain scenery? Rosa: A few reasons. A; the faster I walk, the faster my egg hatches. B; I actually don’t want to be associated with traveling with you. Wyatt: Sheesh. After we shared a hotel room together? Rosa: Quit mentioning that! I understand that seemed big to your hormonal teenage state, Wyatt: Horma what? Rosa: But that was all it was! Sharing a room! There is no other relationship happening! Wyatt: Then what was that kiss on the cheek you gave me? Rosa: To make sure you didn’t change your mind. Arceus, you’re thick. Rosa makes it onto a bridge, beginning to walk across. There is a river far below, Wyatt picking up the pace a bit to catch up. Wyatt: At least I have emotions. You seem like you’re a cold hearted individual. First to your Pokémon and then to me. Ditto crouches down on Rosa’s shoulder, as if trying to hide. Ditto: (Scared) Ditto dit. Rosa: You both are over sensitive. Rosa’s purse glows white, all of them gasping in surprise. Rosa pulls the egg out of her bag, crouching down to kneel on the bridge. Wyatt: Any reason you’re bending down? Rosa: Because I know what egg this is going to be, and that I won’t be able to hold it up in the air. The egg morphs and begins to hatch, taking a round shape. It grows, becoming two feet tall. The hatching Pokémon then bloats up, and continues to grow. Rosa gasps in surprise, backing up as the Pokémon grows outward to where she was just standing. Rosa and Wyatt just stare awestruck as this continues, the bridge cracking and buckling underneath them. Wyatt: Uh, Rosa? Rosa: I don’t know what’s going on! This is not what I was expecting! The bridge breaks underneath them, the group and the hatching Pokémon falling several stories towards the river before. Wyatt and Rosa are screaming in terror, the river rapidly approaching. The hatching Pokémon completes hatching and the glow fades, revealing a Snorlax. Snorlax: Snorlax. Snorlax falls faster, splashing into the river, a wall of water rising upward. Wyatt and Rosa are splashed by the water, as they harmlessly bounce on Snorlax’s belly as it floats downstream. Wyatt and Rosa pant heavily and look around, in shock that they survived. Wyatt: Wow. Alola, baby! That was so awesome! Rosa: Awesome?! We almost died! Wyatt: Yeah, but we didn’t! And now, we’re riding down a river on a Snorlax! Snorlax snores, startling Rosa and Ditto. Wyatt just laughs it off. Rosa: This isn’t how it was supposed to go at all! When breeding with a Snorlax, the procured egg was supposed to provide a Munchlax! I don’t understand what happened! Wyatt: Hey, just chill. Look on the bright side. You have a Snorlax! Once you figure it out, you can always try again, right? Rosa: But now I have to spend time actually figuring out how to get a stupid Munchlax! Wyatt: What’s that about? If you don’t put in the effort, then you won’t get far. Rosa: (Pouting) I’m perfectly fine with skimming by in life with the least amount of effort, thank you very much. Shellos: Shellos! Wyatt and Rosa turn, seeing an East Sea Shellos on Snorlax with them. Shellos growls at them, Wyatt smiling. Wyatt: Ooh. Cool. (Wyatt scans it.) Pokédex: Shellos, the Sea Slug Pokémon. Its color and shapes differ from region to region. In the Sinnoh region, two types are confirmed. Wyatt: Ah. Does that mean I’ll have to find another Shellos later? Okay! Duskull, Alola! Wyatt throws his Dusk Ball, choosing Duskull. Duskull: Duskull! Shellos spews a Mud Bomb, Duskull Levitating over it to dodge. Wyatt: Whew! Feisty! Duskull, hit it with Night Shade! Duskull’s eye glows dark violet, firing an energy beam from it. Shellos is hit, though doesn’t budge from its spot. Wyatt: Sticky Hold, huh? Unique ability, and will be beneficial in fishing for Pokémon! I want it even more! Rosa: Ugh! Why are you putting in so much effort to catch it? That’s way too much! Wyatt: Catching a Pokémon is too much effort? How do you get new Pokémon?! Rosa: Eggs! Duh! Shellos spews a stream of water from Water Pulse, Duskull being knocked out of the sky. It bounces off Snorlax’s stomach, tumbling towards Shellos. Duskull then raises its arm and makes a scary noise, startling Shellos. Wyatt: Nice Astonish! And hit it again with Night Shade! Duskull floats backwards slightly, firing Night Shade. Shellos takes it, as it lowers its head down from exhaustion. Wyatt: Gotcha! Go, Dive Ball! Wyatt throws a Dive Ball, hitting and sucking Shellos in. The Dive Ball drops and starts to roll off Snorlax’s belly, Wyatt stammering and running to save it. It rolls off, Duskull floating down to catch it. The Pokéball locks and shrinks, Duskull holding it. Duskull: Dusk. Wyatt stops scrambling, sighing in relief. Wyatt: Thanks, Duskull. Duskull floats over and offers it to Wyatt, taking it. Wyatt: Alola! I caught a Shellos! Duskull: (Cheerfully) Duskull! Rosa: Is that display of victory really necessary? Wyatt: Yes it is! Snorlax floats down by a riverside, as Wyatt and Rosa jump off Snorlax. Rosa throws a Pokéball, sucking Snorlax in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Rosa picks the Pokéball up and puts it in her bag. She begins to jitter slightly. Rosa: Let’s just get to the next town already. This delay’s got me anxious. End Scene Wyatt and Rosa arrive in Eterna City, Rosa not looking good. She has lines under her eyes, as she is shuddering profusely. Wyatt: You weren’t kidding about not feeling good. Let’s make it to the Pokémon Center. Rosa: (Shaky) Yeah. Pokémon Center. Plenty of marks. Wyatt: Marks? Voice: Hey, you! Wyatt and Rosa stop, Rosa groaning obnoxiously. Rosa: Oh, what now?! Rosa turns, as she gasps in surprise. Gardenia runs towards them, Rosa brushing her bangs out of her face. Gardenia stops right in front of them, pointing a finger threateningly at Wyatt. Wyatt flinches and leans back. Wyatt: Wha?! Gardenia: You! You have a Grass type Pokémon! I can smell it! Show it to me! Wyatt: Seriously?! You almost gave me a heart attack for that? Rosa: (Charming) Now, Wyatt. Don’t be rude! Let’s show this gorgeous woman here your Grass Pokémon! Wyatt: Okay, now you’ve gone delusional! What happened to getting to the Pokémon Center? Gardenia: (Sniffing the air) What is that scent? It’s like a Breloom, but not quite. Rosa: (Bragging) Well, Wyatt here lived in the Alola region! It’s probably one you’ve never seen before! Gardenia leans forward, eyes gleaming as she fan girls. Gardenia: One I’ve never seen before?! Show it! Show! Rosa: Yeah, Wyatt. Show the lady your Pokémon. Wyatt: (Exasperated sigh) Fine, fine! Wyatt has a dead pan expression, as he pulls out a Pokéball and opens it. Shiinotic comes out, looking around confused. Shiinotic: Shi? Gardenia: EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my Arceus! What is it?! Wyatt: Uh, a Shiinotic? Gardenia bends down, getting at eye level. Shiinotic looks startled, as Gardenia circles it. Gardenia: A Shiinotic! It’s adorable! You guys have to come to my gym so it can play in my garden! Wyatt: Actually, we’re actually… Rosa: We’d love to! Rosa goes over and takes Gardenia by the arm, leaning in close to Gardenia’s shoulder. Rosa gives Gardenia a flirtatious smile, her rapidly looking away. Gardenia: Right! Come on! My name’s Gardenia by the way! Rosa: I’m Rosa. Have to say, love that perfume! Gardenia: Thanks! It’s Eirike. The most natural perfume there is from Celadon City’s Grass gym leader Erika! It contains essence of Gloom! The group is at the Eterna City gym, it featuring a large garden and forest for Grass Pokémon. There are Sunkern, Cacnea, Victreebel, Shroomish, Bellossom, Vileplume, Gloom, Nuzleaf, Cherubi, Turtwig and Roserade. Wyatt and Shiinotic look unnerved, when Shroomish comes over, cuddling up to Shiinotic. Shroomish: Shroo! Shroo! Shiinotic: Shi! Shiinotic goes off and plays with the Grass types, as Ditto hops off Rosa’s shoulder. Turtwig runs by, as Ditto Transforms into Turtwig. Ditto Turtwig chases after Turtwig, their speed being the same. Gardenia: Ha! Your Ditto looks like its having fun! Rosa: (Flirtatiously) Yeah. It loves to play with cute Pokémon. Especially when they have cute trainers. Gardenia: But that Shiinotic! It is incredible! Tell me all about it! Wyatt: Uh, it’s a mushroom Pokémon. Evolved form of Morelull. Traditionally they are nocturnal, so they only come out at night. They utilize the moonlight for energy instead of the sun, and can produce its own luminescent light. Gardenia: Ooh! What’s a Morelull? Wyatt: Here. I’ll show you. Wyatt pulls out his Pokédex, Gardenia pulling away from Rosa’s grip to see. Rosa looks content, seeing Gardenia’s Turtwig rejoining the other Pokémon, though Ditto Turtwig was nowhere in sight. Wyatt pulls up Morelull’s info, Gardenia enticed by this. Pokédex: Morelull, the Illuminating Pokémon. It scatters spores that flicker and glow. Anyone seeing these lights falls into a deep slumber. Gardenia: Ah! That thing is even more adorable! Would you be willing to trade something for Shiinotic? Wyatt: Uh, no. Sorry, Gardenia. Shiinotic’s not for trade. Rosa: Yeah, too bad. Rosa forces a yawn and stretches widely, forcing the attention onto her. Rosa: Well, it’s starting to get late. We should be going. Gardenia: Aw! Can’t you just show off Shiinotic for just a few more minutes? Wyatt: Sorry, Gardenia. Got to listen to the crazy one here. Wyatt returns Shiinotic, as Gardenia lets out a sigh of disappointment. Gardenia: Fine. But the next time you’re here in Eterna City, you better come back and show off Shiinotic again! Wyatt: (Laughs nervously) Sure thing. Wyatt and Rosa leave the gym, Wyatt giving Rosa an irritated look. Wyatt: Okay, what was that?! First you were sweet, then you were flirting with her! Then you give her the cold shoulder and run! All while throwing me under the bus! Rosa: You did really well at distracting her for me! To be honest, you’re more useful than I thought you’d be! I didn’t have to do as much work to get what I needed. Wyatt: Dare I ask what you’re talking about? Turtwig: Wig. Ditto Turtwig joins them, carrying a green and brown egg in its mouth. Rosa takes the egg and places it in her purse, as Turtwig Transforms back into Ditto and hops onto Rosa’s shoulder. Rosa: Nice job, Ditto. Ditto: (Pleased) Ditto! Wyatt: Wait, wait, wait! That’s what you do?! Flirt with people so you can steal eggs from them?! Is that what you did to me when we first met?! Rosa: Arceus, you’re thick. But I don’t care right now! I feel so happy with my new egg! Rosa hugs the purse and the egg, and cheerfully skips away. Wyatt stands in place scratching his head. Wyatt: This girl is even more confusing than interesting. Does she need an egg to feel good? Main Events * Rosa's egg hatches into a Snorlax. * Wyatt captures an East Coast Shellos. ** Its ability is Sticky Hold. * Wyatt's Duskull reveals it knows Astonish. * Rosa obtains a Turtwig egg from Gardenia's Turtwig. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Gardenia Pokémon * Duskull (Wyatt's) * Shellos (Wyatt's, newly caught) (East Coast) * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Snorlax (Rosa's, newly hatched) * Turtwig (Gardenia's) Cameo Pokémon at Gardenia's gym * Sunkern * Cacnea * Victreebel * Shroomish * Bellossom * Vileplume * Gloom * Nuzleaf * Cherubi * Roserade Trivia * Rosa is revealed to not know all there is to know about breeding, as she was unsuccessful in obtaining a Munchlax egg. * Rosa is shown to put in as little effort into a task as possible. * Rosa's shuddering and shaking later on in the episode is based off going through a drug withdrawal. * Wyatt was originally going to capture a West Coast Shellos. It was changed due to no other characters catching one in PT:D. * Gardenia seemed to have responded to the flirting that Rosa was doing with her. * Gardenia's perfume, Eirike, was first mentioned in ''Vs. Gloom''. * Gardenia's Cacnea is based off James' Cacnea that she trains in the anime. Victreebel, Bellossom and Vileplume are based off the Pokémon she offered James for a trade for his Carnivine. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt